


Eyes

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Eyes, Gay, Kink, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Romance, Same-sex, Tako - Freeform, Voyeurism, Yaoi, blindfold, bottom mako, male-male, mature - Freeform, neko Mako, seme Tahno, tachi Tahno, top Tahno, uke Mako, voyeur Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fire Ferrets just witnessed the shockingly fast victory of the Wolfbats. Now, when Korra is desperate to train, Mako is nowhere to be found, and Bolin is off with Pabu making whatever change they can get, leaving the Avatar to train in the gym by herself. Until, Tahno unexpectedly shows up and offers his proposition of showing her how "a real pro bends". Tako, lemon M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the ATLALOK universe or the characters in anyway. This is merely a work of fiction I produced using these characters in as IC as I can in an OOC situation.
> 
> WARNING: Adult content! Lemon!

“All right, fine,” Korra smirked, looking straight up into Tahno’s eyes.

The older male’s smirk didn’t waiver, instead it grew, “Great. Then, let’s go to my place.”

“Now?”

“There’s no time like the present,” Tahno chuckled under his breath as he turned, eyeing Korra to follow him and, uneasily, the young woman did.

“I have to say though, Tahno, I would never imagine that someone like you would step foot in a place like this.”

“Why do you think we’re leaving so soon?”

Korra paused in thought before frowning, “Then, what did you come for?”

“Believe it or not Korra, I came here especially to look for you.”

The young woman’s brows raised, “Just to show me some moves?”

“You could say that. Don’t worry, everything will make sense when we get to my place.”

~~~~

Tahno’s apartment was grander than Korra expected, being one of the tallest buildings in the city. The inside was spacious with polished wood on the floor and everything ever needed for one person to live alone, and then some. As they walked through, Tahno placed a hand on a door that Korra had assumed to be his personal training room, but when he put a finger to his lips, she started to worry as to what could possibly be behind there in which she had to keep quiet.

He opened the door, allowing Korra in first before he followed behind, leaving the door open to leave a bit of light in the room and, looking around, it seemed like an ordinary bedroom, until she noticed something moving atop the bed and the sudden voice, “Tahno? Are you back?”

Korra almost gasped, but Tahno quietly covered her mouth with his hand, “Yes, I’m back. Sorry it took so long.”

It was Mako. Korra couldn’t believe it. Her eyes adjusting, and with the little bit of light that landed on a bare leg, she could see, Mako sitting, curled, on the bed naked with a blindfold over his eyes. What on Earth was going on?! What about the training? What was Tahno plotting? The pale man pointed in a direction in which Korra’s eyes followed, landing on a chair. She looked back at him and he mouthed the word “sit”, and hesitantly she did.

“Tahno?”

“Yeah, coming, Babe.”

 _Babe?!_ Were Tahno and Mako…in a relationship? But, what about Asami?! Korra was so confused, but Tahno’s eyes told her to stay and be silent, and for some reason, she found herself unable to disobey.

“Jeez, can I take this damn thing off now?” Mako queried, reaching his hands out before grabbing onto the sleeves of Tahno’s jacket.

“No, I think you should wear it the whole night,” Tahno purred before leaning down and placing several kisses along Mako’s neck and under his jaw. Korra felt her heartbeat quicken.

Mako grunted, lightly pushing Tahno away, “I hate it. It’s annoying and I want to be able to see.”

“But, Mako, you don’t need to worry,” Tahno grinned, placing a knee beside one of Mako’s thighs before pushing him onto his back, hands on either side of the younger’s shoulder, “whatever you miss out on vision, I’ll make it all worth it in all of your other senses.”

Before Mako could object Tahno claimed his mouth, instantly slipping a tongue through. Mako released a whined before hesitantly returning the action. He reached up to grab the back of Tahno’s neck, massaging it. Tahno hummed, slipping a hand down to his lover’s flaccid member and making him jump, gasp and pull away, his face contorting from the fingers that teased him, his grip on Tahno tightening and even more so as the older started to use two hands, one for the forming erection and the other for the scrotum, all as he started to lick and nibble at Mako’s exposed ear.

“See?” Tahno cooed. “You’re all the more sensitive when you can’t see me. Do you feel eyes on you Mako? Do you feel even more exposed?”

“Shut up!” Mako growled, despite the bruising blush to his cheeks.

“You’re so cute sometimes, My Little Ferret.”

“Asshole!”

Tahno chuckled as he dodged a fist, shot randomly out in his general position above the firebender. He grabbed Mako’s wrist, placing a kiss to the inside of it, then slowly trailing those kisses down the younger’s arm, adding a few licks in between and watching him squirm from the corner of his eye. When he got as far as the bicep, he pulled back, then began suckling at the reddening collarbone. How cute it was that Mako was so embarrassed. He released Mako’s wrist as he started to undo his upper clothing, unzipping his jacket before shrugging it off, dragging his tongue down Mako’s torso.

Korra, as she sat on the sidelines, unknown to Mako, wore blazing red cheeks as her heart was racing. She had never in her life seen anything such as this and watching the very guy she crushed on with the guy that she thought both of them hated…the unexpected chemistry was exhilarating and…she could feel something. It felt as though there was a buzz in her loins and she started to squirm a bit, but as she did she felt it grow worse but she couldn’t stop squirming for some reason.

Tahno caught the Avatar’s reaction from the corner of his eye and smirked, lapping down slowly to Mako’s pelvic area, drawing heavy breaths from the young firebender as he clawed at the sheets. Tahno sat up, moving his other knee onto the bed, inching forwards so as not to be entirely on the edge before he pulled off his shirt and tossed it on the other side of the room. “Turn over, Mako,” he commanded. There was an obvious frown on Mako’s face, but nonetheless, he obeyed, rolling over onto his stomach, leaning forwards, folding his arms over each other as he buried his face into the crook of his elbow, his hips rising. Tahno snickered before grabbing at Mako’s hair and lifting the younger male’s head, and as Mako cried out fingers were shoved awkwardly into his mouth, and to Korra’s surprise he took them with no hesitation, sucking on them and lavishing them with his tongue.

“Oh, come on, Mako, I know you can do better than that,” Tahno purred, leaning over the younger to nip at his ear. “Do it like when you try to make me come.” The obvious erection within Tahno’s pants was pressed hard into Mako’s rear, making the firebender whine slightly as he changed up his technique. “That’s better. Just like that,” the waterbender hummed. And, within minutes, he drew back his digits, shoving Mako back into the bed before grabbing his hips high and placing those drenched slender appendages into Mako.

“Oh, shit!” Mako cursed, clawing at the sheets as Tahno started pumping his fingers.

“Do you hear those noises, Mako? The noises of my soaked fingers going in and out of you? They sound so lewd, don’t they?”

“B-Bast-Ah!” Tahno stopped, ramming his fingers in once more, but to Korra it seemed as though they were just staying there and she couldn’t help but to be curious as to Mako’s response. “Ass! D-Don’t curl…your fingers…! Ah!”

“It feels good, doesn’t it though? Whenever I pay special attention to this spot, don’t you just want to lose yourself?”

“You…talk too damn much!”

Korra’s hand twitched. It lifted slightly, but she restrained herself, not sure on what she should do with it as she squirmed ever so more, she bit the inside of her lip, and then her eyes met Tahno’s. He smirked, removing his fingers and unzipping his pants, revealing his erection as he held it in his palm, stroking it once.

“All right, Mako,” he chuckled, “here I come.” He grabbed at one of Mako’s hips with one hand as he led the head of his erection to Mako’s entrance, and in one swift motion, dove in with no mercy, leading to a beautiful arch curling into Mako’s spine as he threw his head out with a guttural groan. Tahno wasted no time, thrusting his hips, hardened member in and out of Mako but all the while his eyes never strayed from Korra’s. Her cheeks were reddening, he could see even in the darkness, and her fidgeting never ceased.

Quickly, Tahno’s eyes flickered to Mako, who grunted with each thrust, reaching a hand underneath and merely touching the younger’s erection earned a yelp. He retracted his hand, sneering as his eyes once again connected with Korra’s. “Go ahead, touch yourself,” he dared.

Before Korra could even open her mouth, Mako did, saving her from exposing herself. “Like I would ev-!”

“Don’t be shy~ I can’t see it so clearly so you won’t have to be too embarrassed.” Korra wasn’t sure if he was talking to the young man underneath him or her. Just then, Mako hesitantly braced himself on one arm, the forearm, his forehead digging into it as he reached his other hand down to stroke himself, and he repressed a whine as he tried to match Tahno’s pace. Korra, however, just as Mako moved, precariously opened her thighs and placed her hand between, tentatively placing it right against her covered sex.

Instantly a spark was sent up her spine and then back to her core. Slowly, Korra’s eyes fell to Mako and his expressions, the way his body moved and her fingers began a circular motion. Her other hand flew to her mouth to cover it, stopping any sounds that might come through, she hoped. Her eyes flitted to Mako’s pelvic area, watching as he was entered and as he pleasured himself at the same time. Her fingers quickened in pace and her hips shifted to counter them, adding a friction that felt sinfully pleasant. As a string of curses with moan like airs flew from Mako’s lips, Korra’s fingers began to massage herself vertically adding the most pressure at the hood of where her sex could be found, where the sensitive bud buzzed for attention and where all the pressure in her lower belly seemed to be compressed.

“Are you gonna come?” Tahno questioned, sounding a bit breathless as his speed doubled, his hips slapping hard against Mako’s ass, and the young man groaned in response, his shoulders shaking as his hand increased its own speed. Oh, how Korra envied Mako at that moment, wishing she could release all the sounds she did her best to keep inside of her, eyes wincing as she wanted to clench them in bliss as well as watch the performance before her. Her massage went from fingers to her whole palm, grinding herself into it in exchange, needing relief, nearing her peak…

“Come on,” Tahno urged, grunting slightly. “Come!”

And, just as Mako released a shout, shooting his seed into his hand, and onto Tahno’s bed sheet, Korra came as well. Back arching, muscles spasming everywhere, her arms, her thighs that wanted to close together, her tense legs and toes that pointed to the ground. Tahno gave one strong groan of a laugh as he gave one last thrust, spilling his all into Mako before pulling out, the young firebender collapsing onto the bed on his side, heavy breathing filling the room.

When Tahno looked up, Korra was gone. He smirked, placing a kiss to Mako’s forehead as he removed the blindfold before zipping himself back up, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. He walked a bit further until he turned into the living space, to see Korra heaving her deep breaths sitting on the floor against the wall. “Well, how did you like it, Uh-vatar?”

Korra glared up at Tahno, a deep red blush on her face but she said nothing in return. Tahno simply crossed his arms, watching with that damnable smug expression he loved to wear. Soon, Korra stood, patting down her clothes that suddenly felt too heavy for her liking. “It never happened,” the young woman stated, not meeting Tahno’s eyes. Tahno, in this time, nodded, and watched as the mighty Avatar let herself out, walking stiffly with sweat dabbing he brow. He snorted before turning, walking back to his room, and when he entered he turned on the light, walking over to the serene Mako curled on his bed.

“Mako,” he murmured the young man’s name, placing a hand on his cheek, stroking it with a thumb until those amber colored eyes met his.

“H-Huh? What is it?” Mako mumbled, body heavy with the need for recuperation but Tahno just smiled.

“Nothing, I just wanted to see those eyes.”

**-End**


End file.
